


Dramatic

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, F/M, castiel and reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader gets sick, and it seems that the only one showing any concern is a blue-eyed angel.





	Dramatic

Womp. Womp. Womp.  
Your head pounded as you listened to Sam and Dean chatter across the map room table. You closed your eyes as you tried to drown out the throbbing pain their obnoxious voices caused.  
“So, Y/N, did you find anything yet?” Dean’s voice warped in your ears as he leaned towards you. “Helloooo? Earth to Y/N?”  
“Y/N, you look like Hell,” Sam commented, making a face as he studied your pale form.  
You made a face back at them, which triggered a violent coughing fit. You reached beside you and grabbed a tissue, which you used to shield your cough. After the fit was over, you loudly blew your nose.  
“Yuck, you sound like an elephant,” Dean remarked as he leaned back.  
Sam chuckled at his brother’s lame joke as he raised his arm to his face, making a low squeaking sound that frankly sounded nothing like an elephant.  
“You two aren’t helping.” You rolled your eyes. “I think I have a cold or something.”  
“Aww. Does Y/N have a widdle cold?” Sam teased.  
“Geez, when you’re practically bleeding out, you act like Rambo, but now you’re whining?” Dean added.  
“Dude, shut up. I think I may even have a fever. I think I’m going to go rest.” You tried to stand from your chair, but plopped right back down. Your arms were far too weak to steady you. “Or maybe this is more than a cold. I feel like I got hit by a fucking airliner.”  
“Eh, take a couple of aspirin and a shot of whiskey and quit your whinin’.” Dean snapped playfully, which only pissed you off even more.  
“Actually, whiskey is a diuretic, which may cause dehydration. That is one of the causes of death in those who contract Influenza.” Your gaze shot up to the rugged, blue-eyed angel as he entered the room. “However, the aspirin may help reduce he fever.” The angel approached you and gently placed his hand on your forehead. “You’re really burning up, Y/N. You should rest.” You nodded at Cas as you attempted to stand again, but lost your balance yet again and landed back in your chair.  
Dean chuckled. “Okay, it’s the flu then. I had that a few years back and was fine a day later.”  
“Dude, you were moaning and groaning for, like, three days. We lost the trail of a werewolf pack, twice,” Sam retorted. “And you wiped snot all over my pillow.”  
You chuckled at the thought, triggering another coughing spell. Dean furrowed his brow as he backed away from you. “Okay, well, if you going to continue to bark like a rabid dog, you need to leave the table. I don’t want your cooties.”  
Cas furrowed his brow, offended by Dean’s insensitivity. “Dean, she can’t help it. Besides, it was your fault she had to go undercover at that hospital. She probably contracted it there.” Cas defended as he glared at the older Winchester.  
“She took one for the team!” Dean shouted.  
Geez. Your head was going to explode any moment. “Dean, your voice is like a broken chainsaw. Please, do us all a favor and shut up,” you snapped. “Cas, do you mind helping me to my room? I’m a little wobbly.” Cas nodded and smiled before reaching down to lift you, catching you completely off guard. “C-Cas! I said help, not carry!” you squeaked.  
“There’s no need for you to use any more of your strength. Your body needs all the power it can get to fight this off.” Cas smiled sweetly down at you as he carried you, bridal style, down the hall to your room. You both ignored the whistles and laughs from the brothers echoing down the hall.  
Once the two of you reached your bedroom, Cas gently lowered you into your bed. He snatched the fluffy gray blanket from the back of your desk chair and spread it out over you. You gladly accepted the warmth, quickly sniggling against he plush fabric.  
“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Cas rushed from the room like something was chasing him. He was acting weird, caring. That was definitely odd for the awkward angel to be so involved in something like this. But, you weren’t complaining. He was cute, and entertaining. And his voice didn’t make you want to punch through the wall.  
Cas returned a couple of minutes later, sporting a mug that he was very carefully carrying. You noticed a few light brown streaks down the back of his hand as he placed the very full mug beside you on the small beside table.  
“It’s hot cocoa. Dean taught me how to make it around Christmas time, but I never had a reason to make any until now.” Cas grinned form ear to ear as he beamed down at you. He studied you closely as you picked up the warm ceramic mug. You studied the small chunks of powder float on the top.  
You took a sip, immediately closing your eyes as the warmth trickled down your throat. “Mmmm. Thank you, Cas. That’s very sweet, no pun intended.”  
Cas tilted his head as he furrowed his brow. “Pun?”  
Right. No complex jokes. “Nevermind, I’ll teach you about those later.”  
Cas nodded as he took a seat beside you on the bed. His hand lifted to your forehead again, causing him to frown. “You are still very warm. You should take some medicine.”  
“I have some aspirin in the drawer there.” You pointed to your beside table. Cas reached down and nabbed the small bottle from the drawer before handing you two tablets.  
You sat there for a few moments, sipping your cocoa and trying your hardest to ignore the intense stare from the handsome angel. Heat rose even more in your face as you felt his blue eyes fixed on your every move.  
“Um, Cas? Is there something I can help you with?” Your voice cracked before yet another coughing fit invaded your throat. You placed the mug down as you began to shiver. You sank further down in bed, pulling your blanket up.  
“That’s from the fever. Here—“ Cas leaned back and slid next to you, leaning his head on your pillow. He rolled onto his side, facing you. One of his arms slithered under you and wrapped around your waist as he pulled you against him. “I just want to help you feel better.”  
Your heart fluttered as his warmth consumed you. The shivering slowed as you nestled against his firm chest. His free hand gently stroked your hair, making your skin prickle.  
“I hope this isn’t something you can catch,” you whispered as you lifted your head.  
Cas shook his head and smile. “As an angel, there are very few human illnesses that I can contract.”  
You smiled as a sudden burst of confidence rushed through you. “Good.” Your lips gently pressed against his, only lingering for a moment before you pulled away to study the angel’s face.  
Cas’s eyes were wide and his face lightly flushed. Your stomach clenched for a moment before you watched his perfect lips curl into a small smile. He cupped your cheek with his hand. “I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” You smiled at the simplicity of his words, chuckling as he kissed your forehead. “Now, you should get some sleep.”  
You nodded as you leaned against him again. “Thanks for taking care of me, Cas.”  
“Of course,” Cas whispered as you closed your eyes, welcoming the much needed sleep. “Y/N?”  
His question startled you a little. “Hmm?”  
“I would like to kiss you again. You know, when you are feeling better. Maybe you could teach me? Would that be okay?” His voice was genuine and sweet.  
You smiled against his chest as your heart raced. “I’d like that, Cas.”


End file.
